The Greatest Human Being
by Fairdiane
Summary: Sometimes, the ones that never fit in, the ones that don't seem to belong, well, they're the greatest human beings you'll ever meet.
1. Monsters

April 16th, Wednesday

It's after school and in half an hour, they surrounded him. The bullies range from the underclassmen to thugs, from the thugs to adults, from the adults to the _children_.

Everyone, every single one of them, is the same.

They beat him. They laugh at him. They make a mockery of him.

And they'll never stop, because, it's like a drug. Hearing the boy's cries and screams, they love it, no, they relish on it. When the boy believes he's nothing but a nuisance, they still want more. Because in the end, they'll never be satisfied.

They're beast, demons, and I'm one of them.

I've done nothing for him. but watched. I've seen the boy's skin turn black and blue. I've heard his bones crack from the punches and kicks. I've laughed at his cries for his mother and for anyone that could've saved him from this pain. And I've done nothing for him, but be the ones to ruin him.

I've never helped him when he could barely stand.

I've never told them to stop when their taunts turn into sneers.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, he's 9-years-old just like me._

 _Since preschool, he's always in my class._

 _I've been there for everything, for every beating he had, I've been there._

 _And, I've done nothing, but watched._

I've never done anything when I could've done _something_.

 _"Dame-Tsuna, you're a failure."_

He's not perfect, fine, but _you_ aren't either.

 _"You're no good Tsuna, just die already!"_

How do _you_ have the right to decide whether he lives or not?

 _"Why must I have a no-good son? Why must I have a Dame-son?"_

Please stop, he isn't no-good, he isn't a dame! He's _your_ son!

 _"Sawada-san"_

 _"Tsuna-kun"_

Now, we'll call him by his actual name? We've known his name for years! We've been in the same classes with him, since, forever!

 _"No-good Tsuna"_

He isn't!

 _"Dame-Tsuna"_

Stop it!

 _"You are nothing, but-"_

 **"Shut up and leave him alone!**

 **Heads snapped up, their eyes wide and their mouth agape. Standing in front of them, a couple of feets away, was a child.**

 **The girl sprinted and pushed her way through the crowd, a pair of Mary Janes squeaked through this entire ordeal. Once, in the eye of the storm, she stands in front, a barrier between the boy and his attackers. The girl throws a murderous glare, daring them to make even a single motion.**

 **Surprised by this interruption, they look at the girl in disbelief. The crowd tries to reason with her, repeatedly telling her to get out of the way. Seconds later, they become annoyed when they realized the girl wouldn't leave. The polite requests, now, becoming harsh demands. When one attempts to drag her, the girl latches on the boy. Hugging him, as though, he's her lifeline.**

 **"What are you doing? Kid, get out of the way," one of upperclassman yelled.**

 **"Ya! He isn't worth it!"**

 **"Child are you stupid?"**

 **"Look at this boy!"**

 **"He's nothing!"**

 **Grabbing her hair, they gave painful yanks that made her eyes water.**

 **Pulling her hoodie, it became harder to breathe.**

 **Yelling insults after insults, sneering and spitting at her for protecting this freak.**

 **But, she never unlatched her arms.**

 **And at some point, after some hours, they get bored. The crowd dispersed, walking away. Because, while they lost this battle, they didn't lose the war. Tomorrow, they thought, she'll be gone, and he'll be ours.**

 **It's a one time deal.**

 **It won't happen again.**

 **But, in the end, she didn't leave. And Sawada Tsunayoshi, well, he's not alone.**

And, I've never regretted that decision.

Sincerely,

Takahashi Chihiro, the first friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as, the greatest human being.

* * *

Hi!

So, I hope you've read this chapter and have enjoyed it. So, this story is probably going to be multi-chaptered. Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I've, somewhat, fell in love with Chihiro and her character. So, this story will be expanded more and more, during my summer break.

So, Hooray!

Thank you and have a wonderful day,

IU7234

P.S

Reviews are well-loved here!


	2. Regular days, treasured memories

October 1st

It's cold, and the sky is crying. It can't hold in its pain, overwhelmed by the destruction that humanity has spawned throughout the centuries. Inside a jail, I'm trapped, unable to soothe the sky's suffering. Forced to watch the massacre, I curse the savages. Their axes and machetes, wounding the Earth's vitality. The skies cries and screams for mercy, begging for these orange-clad tree killers to-

"Takahashi-san, pay attention!"

"What-" I jumped in surprise."-oh, I apologize Nezu-sensei, it won't happen again!" I quickly added in, appeasing the devil's simmering, temper.

After that jump, I hurriedly sat on my seat. Behind me, I could hear the obnoxious snickers of the devil's spawns. Soon-to-be one of the mindless savages, I tell you.

While I was mentally cursing at my classmates (Hiro-chan: PG-rated, I swear), I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I'm introduced to soft-hazelnut, blended with concern and sprinkled with a little amusement.

Also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, _Sawada-kun._

He mouthed, _you're alright?_

 _I'm good, just got distracted._

Taking a glance through the window, Sawada-kun instantly realizes the explanation to my distraction. He silently laughs, presenting a sympathetic expression at my concern.

 _Somehow, he always knows what's wrong-_

Giving his attention back to my person, he mouthed, _my sympathy goes out to the trees._

 _-and always knows what to say._

I smiled. "Thanks, Sawada-kun," I whispered.

"It's no problem."

"Well if it's no problem, then why don't you delinquents step out in the halls then!"

Well, that goes my eardrums.

And, Sawada-kun's underwear.

"Hai, Sensei," Quickly leaving our seats, and going straight through the double doors."-glad to do business with you."

Tsuna laughed. "We're not the greatest students are we?"

Giving him a smile, with all teeth. "No, I guess we're not. But, so aren't the mini-devils that _Nezu_ spawned in our class either."

For that comment, I got a laugh and a light punch from Sawada-kun.

"Hiro-chan, don't be mean, also, remember Nezu-sensei is our sensei, we need to include honorifics."

"When I include honorifics for _Nezu_ is when he acts like a teacher; much more, a decent human being."

"Hiro-chan, you know it's considered very disrespectful, especially if he's..."

While my ears were filled with a mouthful of Sawada Tsunayoshi (Hiro-chan: Again, it's PG-rated, so I'd suggest getting your heads out the gutter), my partner in crime and I were exploring the school. Hiding in the shadows and snooping for suspicious, most likely harmful, activities; it felt as though we've walked right into a mystery-crime novel storyline. I was Sherlock Holmes with my height, and Sawada-kun was John. H Watson with his ability to read people.

Did I mention, I was a foot taller than Sawada-kun?

Oops, my apologies.

You see Sawada-kun is 157 cm, 5'1" for people that aren't familiar with centimeters, and I'm 185 cm, 6'1", exactly a foot more than Sawada-kun's height. In our class, out of our entire classmates, I'm the tallest with my height beating Yamamoto-san's height, the tallest boy in our class, by 8 centimeters.

(Hiro-chan: To avoid any misunderstanding, I am not one of Yamamoto-san's obsessive fans! This piece of information was found from the girl's bathroom mirror, scribbled, in bright hot-pink lipstick, under _Fact For The Future Wives of Yamamoto-Sama._ )

Shivers.

Actually, I send my condolences to _both_ Yamamoto-san and Sasagawa-san. they're so popular that I'm worried for those two's safety.

"Hiro-chan.."

I feel bad for saying this, but I'm happy that Sawada-kun isn't popular. If my classmates overcome their ignorance and realize the adorableness that's Sawada-kun, I'd be required to bring a party-sized bug repellent, every day. I'm already bringing one for the bullies, but they aren't the size of an _army._ And, the amount I'd have to spend for restocking my supply, I'd go bankrupt. I-

"Hiro-chan! Pay attention!"

"Oh Sawada-kun, sup!"

"Hiro-chan.

"Yes, my cuddly child?"

"First, could release me from this hold, my neck is cramping-"

"Oh no, Sawada-kun you alright," I urgently asked, unlocking my arms around his neck.

"Second, never call me "my cuddly child" again, it's disturbing."

Now, that's offending. "Sawada-kun, I'm aghast that you'd make that horrid request," I cried. Animated tears streaming down my cheeks, crushing the boy into my arms."You're my precious sprout that I've been nurtured for 5 years. When you got that fifty-one percent (Hiro-chan: We were finally able to break that fifty percent barrier on his test scores!) to your first teen crisis with your crush on Hib-"

And, then there's a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, it's a secret! What if the Disciplinary Committee heard you? Or, even worst, _Hibari-san!"_

A few seconds later, I lick it.

Sawada-kun shivers, releasing his hold and giving me a look of disgust.

Seeing as his hand is covered with saliva, instead of wiping it on his person (Hiro-chan: Like a good child _should.)_ , he wipes it on _my_ sweater cardigan.

Well, no candy for you then!

"While Sawada-kun, it's inappropriate to use another person as your personal handkerchief-"

Sawada-kun gives a look of incredulous, "you _licked_ me."

"-it's perfectly fine to have an attraction to the people of the same-sex. I could present you some books that I've got in from Kurokawa-chan. These books are _perfect_ for you, especially because it focuses on the growing boy's development as he begins to feel sexu-"

Sawada-kun turns and walks away, his face as red as a tomato."Goodbye, I'm _not_ having this conversation with you."

"Oh, come on Sawada-kun! These books are very informative while having _illustrations!_ "

" _No_!"

"Sawada-kun, it isn't that bad! They're really fun to re- _wait,_ _oi, Sawada-kun slow down_ _!"_

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

* * *

In the west wing of Namimori Middle School, on the third floor, there's an empty classroom.

With an uptight, and outraged, teacher named Dohachiro Nezu.

"Those spoiled, ungrateful brats skipped!"

* * *

You know we skipped class, right?"

"Sawada-kun, we didn't _skip_. Look at it from this point of view: we were told to go into the halls which we did. He didn't tell us to stay, nor, did he confirm that we'd be required back in the classroom. Also, we would've seen Hibari-san by now."

"Alright, I could see your point. Do you want to go to the bookstore? I heard they've released the next volume for _Inuyasha!"_

"I heard that too! I'm _so_ ready for it!"

"Then let's go, I'll race you there!"

"You're on!"

Sawada-kun sprints, leaving me in the dust. Sometimes, I wished he joined tracks, he'd make an excellent runner. When Sawada-kun is having fun, his clumsiness seems non-existence. That _Dame-Tsuna_ image doesn't fit Sawada-kun, and I wished people could see that. I yearn for the days when my classmates leave the darkness that, once, entrapped me. Because, when they open their eyes they'll realize that Sawada-kun is someone special. He's going to be someone that'll change lives.

That, I'm certain.

But, I'm always worried.

Someday, the regular days with Sawada-kun will become _obsolete._ Because Sawada-kun is going to do big things, and I don't know if I'll catch up to him. He'll spread his wings and soar through the sky, while I'm stuck down here, on Earth. So, I'm going to cherish these days, and pray.

"Hiro-chan, you shouldn't be _that_ slow, you're on the soccer team!"

Because I don't want these regular days to end too soon.

"Long legs, while they take big steps, requires more work you know!"

Takahashi Chihiro, the first best friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews and critiques are well-loved, but no flames please!

Thank you croixisdaddy and Animemetsoul for catching the senpai and sensei confusion! Sorry for that!

Also, yes.

I did make Tsunayoshi have a crush on Hibari Kyoya, at one point in his life.

I regret nothing.

IU7234


	3. Discoveries, tasers solve everything

I'm dying.

Limbs pathetically quivering at the slightest motion; heart erratically beating every millisecond, and face drenched with layers of perception. My cheeks like poppies, blooming bright scarlet against white porcelain. With ghostly pale hands, I wrapped my fingers around a bundle of caked fabric; tightly twisting until there's a small, but modest-sized puddle next to me. Carelessly, I throw my last, foul-smelling piece of the Namimori soccer uniform into my gray, beaten-down gym bag. Bending down to disentangling the white-laced bunnies settled on my black cleats, I let my thoughts to wander in the never-ending whirlpool-my mindscape.

I think about today's homework that's comfortably nestled in my thick, purple folder; covered with colorful patches of rushed scribbles, and sloppily highlighted in flamingo pink. I think about my disgusting, dirty varsity soccer uniform that's currently inside my bag; smeared with caked-dirt and stained with lime-grass.

Pausing on that thought, I make a mental reminder to wash it later.

Grabbing my two bags, I quickly haul myself; immediately regretting it, as my body instantly ached from the sudden movement. After a deep, drawn-out breath, I begin my journey: long, giraffe limbs through the locker room, and into the gym in seconds.

Crispy Autumn leaves crunches against the soles of my sneakers; once, I'm outside of Namimori middle school. The air is moist and cold; it must have rained a few minutes ago. Basking in the chilly, but refreshing breeze, I close my eyes; soft, indie music whispers through my earbuds. The functional pair of limbs taking long strides, but the destination's unknown.

Well, I wouldn't consider it _that_ mysterious, now, would I?

Because when my eyes open, I've always found myself standing in front of the same place: The Sawada Residence.

Never late, always on time.

Sadly, it's not for the tutoring session this time.

Because of today, I'm _dismissed_ from teaching Sawada-kun.

By the world's _greatest_ hitman, who doesn't even _have_ a teaching degree! Don't forget, he wields an _actual_ gun and works for the _mafia_! I think, him suffering from short stature syndrome, is the only _normal_ thing about him!

Usually, I'm very calm, but I'm going to commit homicide.

Did I forget to mention that Sawada-kun is (apparently) the next in line for Vongola, the (basically) _greatest_ mafia family in the underworld? Also, that every single candidate, before Sawada-kun, died a horrendous death!

No? Didn't I? Well, I apologize.

Now, let's go commit homicide.

* * *

"Basically, you're telling me there's no solution, and that, Sawada-kun is -beyond belief- screwed?"

"Precisely."

"Hiro-chan," Sawada-kun shrieked, grabbing me before I could launch myself on the deceiving child, "you can't kill the man!" With the foot-height difference, you can imagine Sawada-kun's struggle. Weighing a few pounds more than him doesn't help him either: I'm like a giant in comparison to him.

"Sawada-kun, my precious child, let me go!"

"No!"

After a few minutes of struggling and yelling, I stopped; Sawada-kun's arms loosened, by they're still around my waist. "Sawada-kun," I firmly said, "One death can save millions; specifically, yours." Scandalous expression appeared on Sawada-kun, about to say something, I interrupted him. "And I wasn't going to kill him, I was going to maul him."

"Really," Sawada-kun started, giving me a look of disbelief, "and how's that _any_ better?'

I gave him a dumbfounded look, doesn't he get it? "Sawada-kun, isn't it obvious? If I killed the misleading infant, I wouldn't be able to extract any information about his current employer, who could just hire another hitman that'll come after you. Also, he could give the location of your absent father. Now, wouldn't that be great?"

"How's that great?"

"Oh, Sawada-kun," enveloping the small boy into a bear hug; while, giving him a light squeeze."It'll be great because then I can hunt him down. I've saved enough money for everything: the round-trip to Italy, the tranquilizer darts, the ropes, the blow torch, the-

"What the heck? Why is a blow torch in there?"

"Cause fire solves everything, and if things go south with taser-"

And I've got a hand over my mouth, great. Sawada-kun, I suggest you wash your hands. If this becomes a habit, I would like my tongue to be doorknob germ-free. Thank you very much. "Hiro-chan, you _need_ to stop talking."

I licked him. The adorable child deserved a time-out for that mean comment! "Nice try, but I'm prepared. Do you taste it? It's _rubber."_

Well, wise guy, two can play that game. Challenge accepted!

I bit him, and Sawada-kun yelped. My mouth freed.

"Think you can outsmart the master, Sawada-kun? You're 30 centimeters too short to do that-"

Next thing that happens, I'm on the ground, face slammed against the carpeted floor, with a smirking Sawada-kun on my back.

The deceiving baby that we've been ignoring for the past minutes; he's drawing on my face with a permanent sharpie and taking pictures.

"Sawada-kun, I know that you're a blossoming adolescent and that you're experiencing these mood swings; of course, you're growing. But, just because you're in your rebellious stage, doesn't mean you need to be an accomplice to the enemy!"

"It isn't being an accomplice to the enemy, it's cooperating with the lesser evil," Sawada-kun stated, with a soft smile.

I gave him an incredulous look, I'm aghast at this news! "How, am I, the evil one!"

"Idiot, Dame-Tsuna didn't say that," the small adult clarified, still taking pictures of my mortifying moment, "he stated that both, you and I, are evil, but he likes me _better._ Seems like _I'm_ his favorite person in this room, currently."

I glared, "I'm going to find a melon, a huge one, and it's going to be hurled straight at that fedora-covered head of yours-mmh!"

Someone explain how Sawada-kun got in that duct tape? What the heck? "Please, Hiro-chan, no more fighting. Reborn-san, can you just give an honest, explanation to what happened today? Please, I really want to take my evening naps. Also, Hiro-chan isn't a comfortable pillow if she's angry and confused, she gets warm to the point it's uncomfortable, so stop purposely taunting her."

Reborn-san gave a quick nod, placing his camera into his jacket. "Alright Dame-Tsuna, I'll explain. First, I'm going to assume you're going to question about the bullet to the head, right?

"The one that made Hiro-chan become an Olympic-level runner in seconds? Then, yes, I do."

"Yes, that's the one. It was originally for you, but the _idiot_ had played hero and she got shot instead."

A light slap on the head by Sawada-kun for _this_ discovery, "Hiro-chan don't be stupid," he scolded. I quickly nodded, hoping he would've stopped giving that _look._ The resemblance between him and his mother is astounding; every time, I see _that_ face from those two, I'm like a puddle.

Sawada-kun smiles, "good," he responded, ruffling my hair while doing so.

Reborn coughed, grabbing our attention back to him."Now, since you two are done with your lover's quarrel-"

Sawada-kun blushed and stammered; however, I attacked.

How dare he? I, the TsuKyo's fandom president, will not let this go!"

With the rubber off, I give him a deadpan look, "Reborn-san that's an accusation that's highly unsupported. From various reading through the star constellations, Sawada-kun and Sasagawa-san are perfect for another, I've checked seventy-six times! Besides, didn't I loudly exclaimed Sawada-kun's infatuation with Sasagawa-san today? For instance, the "berserker" mode I went into, that had me stripped to my undergarments?"

"Why Strawberry-chan, of course,"Reborn-san responded, his green reptilian turning into a gun, "I remembered everything. Though, I never thought you'd be the strawberry-kind of girl, interesting choice of underwear by the way; where they hand-made?"

Both Sawada-kun and I blushed, "evil sadist,"I quickly exclaimed,"and yes, they were made by my grandmother."

Putting away the gun, he smirked, "thought so; now, let's get back on topic. Dame-Tsuna, your friend went into a state, similar to yours during the fight with the Mochida child, called the Dying Will mode. With your strawberry-chan, she wanted "Kyoko-chan to know about Sawada-kun's crush with your dying will" before she temporarily died. And, just like her, your last thoughts were to "defeat Mochida with your dying will," leading to accomplishing that. My evaluation for today: not bad, not Vongola mafia-candidate level, but it's manageable Dame-Tsuna."

"Thanks," Sawada-kun awkwardly responded with a dumbfounded look, " I try."

"Oh, the irony is hilarious," I quietly muttered, getting a hammer to the head by the malicious child.

Getting off my back, Sawada-kun grabbed my hand and helped me up; strong grip for a boy that can barely bench 27 kilograms.

"So," Sawada-kun began, brushing the wrinkles from my uniform, "since I'm "manageable," I'm going to be a leader of a mafia family?"

Reborn-san nodded, "basically, since every other candidate isn't available. The sons of the Nono, the current leader of Vongola, dead: the first one died in a gunfight, the second one died by drowning, and the last one's death is unknown, we only have the bones left."

While listing the brothers' death, Reborn-san handed the pictures of each death.

Let just say, our reaction wasn't spectacular.

Sawada-kun didn't look like sunshine and I needed a bucket.

Sawada-kun quietly stammered, "so, I'm the only candidate left?"

Reborn-san nodded, "yes, and don't think about escaping. Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be a boss, and I'm going to make sure you'll be ready for whatever Vongola has in store for you."

I gulped, taking Sawada-kun's hand into mine; it's sweaty.

Grabbing his attention, Sawada-kun looked at me.

I gave the best reassuring smile."Guess I'll be getting my handling gun license early,"

"Hey Sawada-kun, guess I'll be getting my handling gun license early this month."

He looked scared and I'm terrifed-

Sawada-kun lightly laughed, "dear god, _you_ with a _gun_? Now, I'm more worried about the mafia getting hurt, than you."

-but, I'll do everything, within my power, for his smile and laughter.

"Hey Sawada-kun, the taser has been waiting to be tested, and I think your dad is the perfect test subject."

"Willingly or unwillingly?"

"Doesn't matter. He's going to get quite a _shock_ when I see him."

* * *

Sorry it's mostly dialogue and fluff, but there's going to more action in the future chapters!

Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are loved, and critques are welcomed!


	4. A Pyromaniac, Chaos Insured

"I remember you fired me because of my _volatile_ tendencies, but you hired a _pyromaniac_ to be Sawada-kun's tutor instead!"

"Strawberry-chan, it's nice to see you."

"Hiro-chan!"

"Tenth's hag, how dare you-"

"Not right now, Hayato," I interrupted, angrily making my way to the demonic infant with crossed arms, "this is ludicrous! Reborn, how could you?"

Tilting his head, Reborn-san stared at me. His actions showed of confusion, but his eyes voiced of amusement. "Strawberry-chan, what do you mean? Wouldn't it be more beneficial if Dame-Tsuna is tutored by Gokudera-kun; his academic scores are _much_ higher than yours."

Ouch, definitely wasn't necessary. I'm not the _greatest_ student, but I'm not the _worst_ one either. I'm just horrendous when it comes to timed-exams. Curse Nezu's tests, he's out to ruin me!

"Reborn-san that wasn't necessary." Sawada-kun, that's my boy; defend your knight's honor! "I've known Hiro-chan the longest, so I'm more familiar with her teaching methods. Besides, Hiro-chan is also more," Tsuna began, wearily glancing at the transfer student," _placid_."

Don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but I appreciate the effort! "Ah, Sawada-kun! You used your vocabulary of the day, I'm exceptionally pleased by this improvement in you; using more sophisticated words in your speech, you scholar you!"

Throwing my arms around my tiny friend, I happily buried my nose in his feather-like hair; the aroma of vanilla and oranges filled my senses. I sighed in content; I needed that comfort. However, before I could continue with my snuggling, I was _harshly_ wrenched from Sawada-kun; my collar too tight against my throat. Slightly turning my head toward my captor, I meet a pair of eyes; the color of sharp, poisonous green apples painted with jealousy and vexation over them. "Wench, keep your _filthy_ germs away from Tenth!"

Struggling against his hold, I glared. "Shame, such an appealing specimen, but with a repulsive tongue like _that_ ; Sawada-kun, got any _soap_ on you?"

Narrowing his eyes on us, Sawada-kun crossed his arms. Dear, I apologize, but I'm not a saint like you. When I'm offended, I will get the justification I believe I deserve.

"Guys, it's been a long day. How about we take a few minutes to cool-"

"Hag, what do you say," Gokudera angrily yelled in my face, shaking my collar and making it more difficult to breathe, "say that again, I dare you!"

I smirked; hook, line, and sinker. "Why you're a prodigy, so isn't it obvious? We need soap to scrub that appalling tongue of yours, of course!"

With a fist raised, his eyes misted with uncontrollable rage that's waiting to be released. The eye of the _storm._

 _"Please,_ Gokudera-kun and Hiro-kun calm down, before anyone gets hurt from-"

"How about I get a bar of soap and shove it down your throat!"

I laughed; one punch, that's all I need to change this game's flow. "I like to see someone like-"

" _Stop it_."

We, Gokudera and I, closed our mouth with a painful _snap._ Did the room become significantly warmer, I'm sweating bullets. With fearful eyes and dried lips, we slowly turned our heads, introduced to an irritated Sawada-kun; a sight that I've deemed impossible until this day. Even Reborn-san looked at Sawada-kun with slightly wide-eyes: curious at this new development in his student.

Focusing his attention on Gokudera; the said-boy whimpered, instantly releasing his hold on my jacket. Same as me, Gokudera is worried and terrified. We've both haven't faced this side of Sawada-kun before, to us; it's an anomaly. Seeing explosive bomber's petrified expression; ignited amber softened its radiance, but his determination was resolute.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm not angry at you," Sawada-kun paused, taking a glance in my concern eyes,"I'm not mad at _either_ one of you. But, the both of you need to stop this childish and dangerous argument of yours; someone could get seriously hurt. So, _please_ stop it."

Reborn-san shook his head in approval. "A mafia boss must always be able to handle their subordinates; not bad."

Taking in a deep breathe, it takes me a few seconds to compose myself. Man, that's the first time I've seen Sawada-kun take charge. It was terrifying, but I have to admit; Sawada-kun is growing a backbone. My child is growing up, I thought in delight. I opened my eyes with a smile, spinning myself to face my former foe."I guess I'm to blame here," sticking my hand out to Gokudera-kun, "I apologize. I hope you'll forgive me for the _horrendous_ manner I've displayed today."

After a few minutes passed, I began to withdraw my hand; thinking I've already lost my chance for redemption. However, Gokudera-kun grabbed it, giving it a firm shake. "Che, brat; it's alright."

Pulling his hand towards me, I locked my long limbs around his shoulders. "I'm the _brat,_ " I questioned with a lace of amusement, painfully rubbing against his scalp; surprisingly, his hair is soft." Dude, I'm literally _towering_ over you."

Gokudera-kun struggles against my hold. "Hag, shut up! It's only because of you being a fucking, _giant_ ," the flustered bomber yelled. "Seriously, how are you so tall?"

Seeing that the situation was cooling down, Sawada-kun relaxed. Good, a smiling Sawada-kun is the best Sawada-kun. Sawada-kun laughs. "A lot of milk, sleep, and-"

"Don't forget about puberty," I finished, laughing at Gokudera-kun's blush deepens. "It's not my fault, I'm an early bloomer!"

The transfer student gives a look of incredulous. "But, you have _no_ chest."

"Child, don't point that's rude. Besides, it's not my fault that the Gods gifted me with this blessing; do you know how difficult it is for developed females to play soccer without properly padded undergarments? Like it's the _worst._ When I'm buying athletic bras, at least; I can find the sizes that fit me. But, for extremely bosom young women, it's hell. _Especially_ , in Japan for goodness sake! If the bras don't give them the full support, it's literally watching two melons bounce-"

" _Hiro-chan,_ that's too much!"

"Idiot, don't you have any _decency_?"

"What? You'll both need to learn this later on in your lives, so why don't we start _now._ Besides, Sawada-kun, you'll need to know this. To win any girl's heart is being the best man during her time of need; the time of the month-

"Hiro-chan, don't you dare utter that word!"

"-the menstrual cycle!"

"I hate you."

"Oh, Sawada-kun; I love you too!'

* * *

"So, Reborn-san; are you going to tell the _real_ explanation now," I absently asked, trying to balance a soccer ball with a small child on it.

With the sun setting, I bid farewell to Sawada-kun and Gokudera-kun. While I was walking to my apartment, away from the Sawada residence; Reborn had silently followed me; soundlessly landing on my dirty, black-white ball with ease. Currently, the ball is on my nose; I curiously stared at the cursed hitman. "Seriously, Reborn-san, is it because you don't want me hanging out with Sawada-kun anymore? Because, if it is; I'm not backing down without a fight."

He tilted his head, an action that's common whenever I'm present. "And, what if it is?"

I glared at the miniature fake-child."You forcefully put him in this _Hellhole._ I'll be damned before I let him suffer by himself."

Reborn-san smirked. "Commitment, a good trait for a subordinate of Vongola," he stated in his high-pitched, squeaky voice. "That's why we're putting that to use. Strawberry-chan, do you want to know how most lives are lost in the Mafia," he inquired, leaning in until we're nose to nose," it's _inexperience._ That's the one thing that sets you apart from Gokudera-kun. The boy _knows_ the Mafia."

Halting my steps, I stared deeply into the depth of dark oblivion. "Then, how do I resolve that dilemma? I am a _pedestrian_ with no history in the mafia business at all."

"That's true."

I sighed in frustration, sending a more intensified glare at the man. "Then, what do I do?"

"Isn't it obvious, Strawberry-chan," Reborn-san answered, "get the experience, of course. You'll need to put in more effort than most of Dame-Tsuna's potential guardians, but with your resolve; I'm not worried about your progress. My plans for you, Strawberry-chan, is simple; until I'm certain you're ready, you won't be of any uses to Dame-Tsune. so, that's why you'll need to train. I've already found someone that can aid you on your journey; tomorrow, you'll meet them at the swings when the sun rises." Hoping off the soccer ball, Reborn walks away. "Don't be late, "he warned, before turning a corner; disappearing from my sight.

I stared at the vacant spot, my eyebrows buried in confusion; I'm going to be trained, by who? I bounced my ball back into my blistered hands and resumed the path to my apartment.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! If any of the characters seem off, I apologize! Please tell me, so I'll be able to fix that; also, it would be extremely helpful if you could explain your reasoning why you think the characters are off (sadly, I'm not a mind reader though.).

Yamamato and more characters will appear in the next chapter. Get ready, I'll be introducing Chihiro's teacher in this one!

The reason why I'm giving a teacher for Chihiro is that, just like Reborn said, she's inexperienced. Chihiro is civilian that's going to face horrible things, she needs to be prepared. She's not a natural-born hitman like Yamamato and she wasn't raised in the Mafia-like Gokudera; she's ordinary. With approximately one-year before the incident with the Vongola rings, she'll need to be able to stand on her own. I'm not planning to make her as powerful as Hibari, but strong enough she'll be able to last a minute or two with him (with only a year of training, she's not going to win unless she goes Super Saiyan on him). But, even if she loses, I want her to put a _good_ fight.

reviews are well-loved, thank you!

no flames, please!


	5. Sadists, I Am Helpless

"Reborn-san?"

"Yes?"

"If I die, tell Sawada-kun to initiate Operation X.O.X and to grab the money stuffed in Bear-kun, please?"

"No" was Reborn's blunt answer to my plead, before disappearing like a ninja that Reborn was, and still is. Inside my horrified anxiety-filled conscious, I cry. Falling to my knees, I mourn over my soon-to-be homicide death. Especially, at the hands of that _she-devil_.

"If I give Hayato's address, cell number, and his boss's contact information; can I live," I bargained with my possible-killer/mentor. "How about this bonus to sugar-coat the deal, I'll also give the names and address of _every_ member in Hayato's fandom, I'm certain you'll _love_ it."

"It's a tempting deal," Bianchi considered, "but, no thanks. I give credit for the attempt. However, your bargaining skill needs some polishing, before it'll work on anyone that isn't an _amateur_ , of course."

Well, shit.

Bianchi is prowling slowly toward my person, her eyes watching like a hawk eyeing its next meal- Ratatouille with the slices being the remains of rats instead of vegetables. My, doesn't that sound appetizing?

 _I think I'm ready for that trash bag and aspirin now._

I admit if I wasn't terrified, Bianchi is an attractive specimen to observe and flirt. I understand Dr. Shamal's struggles against those urges- because, seriously, look at that girl's figure and legs. I tell you, Bianchi is _goddess-level_. Though sadly, I am not a notorious assassin with a title, "Trident Shamal," underneath my belt. If I could shamelessly flirt with Bianchi without dying a poison cooking-filled death, someone signs my signature on that contract, please.

But, because I am not _the_ Trident Shamal, I am petrified to the point my body aches. The colors drained from my face, panic-induced sweat dripping against my cheekbones and nose bridge- an attractive sight, right? Looking fabulous with a pizza-stained T-shirt and gym shorts glued against my person, of course. You know the sweat makes perfect glue- Literally, I'm _clawing_ against the collar of my T-shirt to create some distance from the fabric's stench to my burning nostrils. Sadly, it's not working.

See, perfect glue.

 _Please, someone, save me from this sadistic human being._

"Bianchi," I reasoned, my hands raise to calm the beast, "don't you think it's time for a break?"

She glares as if I insulted her cooking, _great_. "We've barely done anything," Bianchi stated incredulously. When Bianchi threw a fist, I barely dodged the hit- the tree is quivering from the impact. Looking sickly-green, I quickly escaped from my corner.

"Bianchi, we've done _a lot_ of things: twenty laps around Namimori, 10 minutes of introduction to tumbling lessons, 50 minutes of advanced-level parkour, 40 minutes of knife-throwing until I made every bull-eye, 20 minutes of memorizing every type of poison and its functions, 30 minutes of tasting every poison, 30 minutes for a single plank afterwards, 1 hour of offensive training, and 2 hours of defensive training." In disbelief, I demanded, "tell me, how the Hell is _seven_ hours, not a lot? Besides, don't I have school?"

Stopping mid-air in her kick, the hitman lands with soundless steps. Bianchi pauses and looks at her watch." You're right, doesn't your class start at 8:30 AM," Bianchi inquired.

 _Really?_ "Yes!"

"Oh, why didn't you remind me," Bianchi lightly scolded, a disappointed look plastered on her face, "your education is important, Chihiro-chan. The Vongola needs well-rounded, intelligent individuals in our family."

Suddenly, there's an urge for the _knives_. "Of course, Bianchi."

She smiles with an innocence that's deceiving as wolves in sheep clothing. "That's all I ask, thank you. Now Chihiro-chan, you're dismissed. Why don't you go home? Freshen-up a little, you don't look the most _appealing_ right now."

Sadist, I know my hair looks like a rat's nest and my cloth stinks like heavy, puberty. "Oh, you think so," I cheerfully asked, "well, I better hurry. School starts in 20 minutes."

I grab my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder. I swiped my water bottle from the cement steps, drinking the entire 20 ounces. I give a smile and a wave, "bye Bianchi!"

"Bye Chihiro-chan, remember we're meeting at the playground structure at 1:00 AM for tomorrow."

Inside, I hear my cries. "Will do!"

Damn you, Reborn. Damn you.

* * *

 _Today is a nice day_

In many ways, it's the best day of the year. The winds aren't too harsh that your skirt becomes your worst foe, but they aren't too light that you can't feel a soft breeze. The sun's location is perfect because it's not somewhere that's directly beaming on the head- dark hair, while its color is wonderfully lavish, has the worst circumstances with the sun's heat. Not only that, there's a balance between the silence and noise- where it isn't too quiet that it's discomforting, but it isn't loud that your brain is throbbing.

 _All in all, today is a nice day_

Under the circumstances that you didn't have _barely_ 2-3 hours of sleep, 7 hours of non-stop spartan training, and sadistic tutors that _thrives_ from your angst during the entire session.

 _All in all, today is a nice day_

And, if I constantly repeat that mantra, over and over again, while escaping from Hibari-san's wrath, maybe I'll finally convince myself.

He swipes, I barely dodge. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death."

 _Yes, all in all, today is a nice day_

* * *

Right now, double homicide seems like a _delectable_ dream.

I blankly stared at the board, watching Nezu produced the chicken scratches with the piece of chalk. When Nezu finishes his masterpiece, he ends class. Writing my notes with a slightly-cracked mechanical pencil, I paused and smiled.

Finally, I finished all of my classes. Now, I have time to plan various scenarios of Reborn's agonizing and painful death.

Next, to my sunshine-beaming person, Sawada-kun shivers. Dear, I need to buy some sweaters for him. Especially, since his newfound-interest in public display of nudity from Reborn. Storing that thought in my mental to-do list, I start diligently writing my notes again- my pencil _snapped_ completely in half.

Sawada-kun yelps, grabbing the destroyed pencil from my hand. "Hiro-chan, are you alright," he asked in concern, grabbing my hand to inspect for any possible remains of shards. He stares with his concern puppy-eyes, and I melt. "Be careful, you could've pierced yourself."

Behind, I feel the presence of watching eyes. There's a pair of eyes that's attempting to burn a hole in my back. While the other pair doesn't feel too prying, it's more curiosity.

I turn my head to greet the owners of those eyes. " _Salutations_ to my wonderful homo-sapien acquaintances, Yamamato-kun and Hayato-kun! Wonderful day?"

Yamamato-kun laughs, a smile plastered on his face- seriously, how are his teeth that shimmering, does he consume diamonds or something? "Hey, Hiro-chan!"

Hayato-kun snorts, in which that action is quite discourteous, mind you. "Che, you look like shit."

 _Oh, I'm blushing!_

Looking at my bruises and scratches traced into my flesh, I must agree.

Oh Sawada-kun, you're using the first-aid kit that I made for you! I hissed as Sawada-kun was applying the stinging ointment to my wounds. "Seriously Hiro-chan, what happened for you to get these many injuries," he asked, his pitch raising to an adorable chihuahua. My, the heart can't take this much adorableness without dying of excess gushing.

Thinking of an excuse to the question, an imaginary lightbulb blinks. "I tripped. A lot."

From that answer, the trio gives an incredulous look- I don't think my excuse was convincible. As Sawada-kun voiced my thought, stating that I've never tripped during our entire friendship.

I brushed his fluffy, cotton-like hair. "Sawada-kun, honey, that doesn't seem probable."

Swatting my hand, he states in disbelief, "and falling multiple times in mid-air is?"

A classmate laughs,"well, Dame-Tsuna, if you can then I think it's possible,"

In outrage, Hayato-kun grabs his dynamites. "How dare you insult the Tenth! I'll kill you!"

Sawada-kun tackles, grabbing Hayato-kun by his midsection. "Gokudera-kun stop, he didn't mean it," Sawada-kun loudly squawked, trying to stop the pyromaniac's purge of destruction.

I yelped as Sawada-kun's abrupt force sent my chair tilting, thankfully, Yamamato-kun caught my chair before another head wound occurs. "man, you are funny," Yamamoto-kun cheerfully stated with a laugh. He smiles but with eyes that don't speak volume, "careful Hiro-chan, wouldn't want to become more black and blue, do you?"

The knight in shining armor, that's what you are depicted as, Yamamoto Takashi. However, looking into the eyes that lacked the passion, the drive to live, there's more to the image then meets the eye. A juxtaposition with a sunny smile, but with dull, clouded eyes- Yamamato-kun, you are a magnificent puzzle for Sawada-kun to piece together.

Though, I hope, Sawada-kun's discovery isn't _too_ late.

I blink, giving my best impression of an owl staring into nothingness- a straight face that speaks of impassivity. "but, don't black and blue look magnificent with my eyes and hair," I asked offhandedly, "I think it compliments my skin, quite well indeed."

Yamamato-kun laughs- _he likes to laugh a lot, don't you think?_ "man, I'll never understand girls."

Behind us, Sawada-kun screeches as one of the bombs managed to tangled into his hair. "Hie! I'm going to die!"

Seriously, that boy's voice is perfect for the school's choir ensemble. Sawada-kun hits notes like a boss, hands down.

Seeing this scene, Hayato-kun is aghast, trying to pull the explosive out. "Don't worry Tenth, I'll save you!"

"Hayato-kun! Hell knows no fury than a woman's wrath if Sawada-kun's loses a _single_ strand of his stunning mane!"

"Bitch, I'm trying!"

"Hiro-chan, _not_ helping!"

* * *

After the "Bomb in Sawada-kun's Hair" ordeal, everything becomes more mellow. Still, there are occasions when I meet Sawada-kun clad in his tuna-fish printed underwear, of course. But, unfortunately, that became a constant in my daily life, a while back ago. Finally, the trio meets Bianchi with varied impressions on her appearance- guess what? Bianchi is Hayato-kun's half-sibling, who'd ever known?

 _Not me, definitely!_

Though, when I think about it, the similarity is obvious.

 _Both siblings, to some extent, are a sadist._

From there, the humiliating defeat of Mochida Kensuke (a wonderful display of a neanderthal getting his ass handed to him, bringing popcorn complimented this entire experience.) to the girl's cooking becoming a hazard to everyone's health; we haven't had anything huge happening again.

Until, of course, Yamamoto Takashi's attempted Suicide.

 _Now, that day wasn't a nice day at all._

Thankfully, Yamamato-kun and Sawada-kun are alright. The summarized version: Yamamato-kun attempted to jump off the school. Before following his decision, Sawada-kun convinced Yamamato-kun from doing suicide. However, the wired fences _broke_ , and Yamamoto-kun _fell_. With him, _Sawada-kun._

 _God, my heart couldn't handle that sight._

Sawada-kun activated the Dying Will Mode, saving Yamamato-kun and him from the collision.

Seeing the boys breathing and living, I felt relieved.

 _I couldn't breathe when I heard their scream._

 _Paralyzed, only a bystander._

 _I couldn't do anything._

 _And, for myself, that was my worst fear._

Takahashi Chihiro

* * *

Reviews are well-loved!

No flames, please!

Thank you


End file.
